


Kleider machen Leute

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [44]
Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel sieht Boerne plötzlich mit ganz anderen Augen.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/141828.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kleider machen Leute

**Author's Note:**

> Sommer-Challenge: Crack/Humor – „Ich weiß was ich tue“ (fürs Team)  
> Genre: Humor, Slash, First Time (in mehrerer Hinsicht)  
> Handlung: Thiel sieht Boerne plötzlich mit ganz anderen Augen.  
> Zeit: 120 Minuten  
> Länge: 1.700 Wörter  
> A/N: Wenn die beiden nicht wollen, daß ich sowas schreibe, dann sollten sie nicht solche Bilder posten … Und ich kann einfach nicht wirklich crack schreiben. Es driftet dann doch immer ab. Wenn ich auch nicht so genau weiß, wohin eigentlich …

***

„Na, welche Laus ist Ihnen denn heute über die Leber gelaufen?“

„Hören Sie bloß auf.“

„Aber, aber … Sie werden doch nicht eine gutnachbarliche Nachfrage nach Ihrem Befinden -“

„Boerne!“

„Was?“

„Ich hab‘ Feierabend.“ Er sah den anderen entnervt an. Wieso standen sie jetzt eigentlich schon wieder beide vor seiner Tür und Boerne machte Anstalten, mit in seine Wohnung zu kommen? Bloß weil sie sich eben zufällig an der Haustür getroffen hatten? „Jetzt fangen Sie nicht auch noch damit an.“

„Womit denn?“ Boerne sah jetzt ehrlich verwirrt aus und ihm dämmerte langsam, daß der andere vermutlich wirklich nicht wußte, worum es ging.

„Na dann kommen Sie eben mit rein“, seufzte er.

„Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht …“ Boerne trat hinter ihm durch die Tür. „Aber wenn Sie schon fragen, ich hätte nichts einzuwenden gegen ein Feierabendbier. Also, Wein wäre mir natürlich lieber, aber man lernt ja dazu im Leben und der Tag, an dem sie einen passable Flasche Wein im Haus haben, der muß erst noch kommen. Vermutlich ist der -“

„Sagen Sie mal, haben Sie was genommen?“ Thiel brummte schon der Schädel von so viel Gerede. Und das konnte er nach diesem Tag nun grade gar nicht brauchen. Er öffnete zwei Bierflaschen und drückte Boerne eine in die Hand.

„Was ist denn nun passiert, daß Sie noch schlechter gelaunt sind als sonst üblicherweise?“

Thiel seufzte. Aber wenn Boerne die Geschichte noch nicht kannte, würde er es so oder so morgen auf der Arbeit erfahren. Irgendwie hatte er das ungute Gefühl, daß sich der Tratsch immer dann besonders schnell ausbreitete, wenn es besonders peinlich für ihn war.

„Die Klemm will, daß ich den Friesländer beschatte.“

„Aha?“

„Na, der ist doch am Wochenende auf dieser … Veranstaltung. Und da soll ich mit hin, undercover.“ Thiel verzog das Gesicht. Nee, echt, dafür war er wirklich nicht Polizist geworden.

„Sie reden gerade von Ihrem Verdächtigen, diesem –“

„Genau der. Und da ist am Wochenende so eine Veranstaltung – von diesem Verein, Sie wissen schon.“

„Dem Verein der deutschen Travestiekünstlerinnen und –künstler e.V., dem Friesländer als Vorstand angehört?“

„Genau.“

„Und da sollen Sie hin, undercover?“ Boerne sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Genau“, antwortete Thiel unglücklich. Sein Pech aber auch, daß er ausgerechnet in dem Moment eine dumme Bemerkung hatte machen müssen, als die Klemm auf dem Kriegspfad und auf der Suche nach „Freiwilligen“ gewesen war.

„Das geht ja wohl gar nicht!“

„Genau! Ich hab‘ der Klemm ja gesagt, daß -“

„Bei Ihrer Figur – mit Verlaub, Sie würden in einem Kleid unmöglich aussehen.“

„Was?“ Er starrte Boerne entgeistert an.

„Nun tun Sie mal nicht so, als hätte Ihnen das noch niemand gesagt. Sie sind schon ein bißchen klein. Und … rund. Das verträgt sich ganz schlecht mit einem langen Abendkleid. Allenfalls, wenn Sie vielleicht was kürzeres in Betracht–“

„Was soll das denn heißen! Als ob Sie in einem Abendkleid eine besserer Figur machen würden!“

„Aber gewiß.“

Thiel fixierte Boerne, der völlig ungerührt wirkte.

„Wie bitte?“

„Es ist natürlich eine Weile her, seit ich zuletzt ein Kleid getragen habe, aber,“ Boerne wedelte demonstrativ mit beiden Händen, „das paßt auf jeden Fall sehr viel besser als bei Ihnen.“

„Wann um Himmels Willen haben Sie ein Kleid getragen?“

„Auf der Bühne, natürlich. Ophelia.“

Thiel starrte sein Gegenüber entgeistert an.

„Schultheater. Ich war auf einer reinen Jungsschule.“

„Na dann können Sie den Job ja übernehmen.“

„Wenn’s der Verbrechensaufklärung dient, selbstverständlich. Dieses Wochenende, sagten Sie? Da bin ich frei, und Zeit einzukaufen ist auch noch. Sie müßten mir nur noch etwas genauere Informationen zum Fall –“

„Das war ein Scherz, Boerne! Ein Scherz!“

„Aber ich wäre bestens geeignet, um –“

„Sie können doch nicht -“

„Vertrauen Sie mir.“ Boerne warf ihm einen entschlossenen Blick zu. „Ich weiß, was ich tue.“

***

_Vertrauen Sie mir_ , dachte Thiel. _Ich weiß, was ich tue._ Wieso hatte er sich bloß darauf eingelassen! Also, mal abgesehen davon, daß er sich dann nicht selbst zum Gespött der Leute machen mußte. Nicht, daß das jetzt so viel besser war – mit Boerne einkaufen zu gehen. Ein Kleid. _Ich brauche Ihre fachmännische Meinung_ , hatte Boerne gesagt. _Nicht, daß Sie viel von Damenmode verstehen würden, aber ein zweites paar Augen, selbst Ihres, ist einfach besser bei der Auswahl. Außerdem tue ich das ja nun schließlich für Sie. Ich meine, für die Münsteraner Polizei._

Weshalb er jetzt hier stand, vermutlich inzwischen knallrot angelaufen war – zumindest war ihm unangenehm heiß geworden und er wäre gerne unauffällig in irgendein Loch gekrochen –, während Boerne in geschäftsmäßigem Tonfall der Verkäuferin sein Ansinnen schilderte. Die Verkäuferin, das mußte Thiel ihr lassen, verzog keine Miene. Angesichts der anstehenden Veranstaltung am Wochenende war Boerne aber vielleicht auch nicht der erste Mann, der ein Kleid in seiner Größe suchte. Obwohl er irgendwie gedacht hätte, daß es da eine Art Fachhandel geben müßte, denn Männer und Frauen waren ja doch irgendwie anders … gebaut. Also, rein mit der Kleidergröße ließ sich das ja wohl nicht –

„Nun kommen Sie schon, Thiel! Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!“

***

Sie hatten tatsächlich etwas gefunden. Also, Boerne hatte etwas gefunden. Und er hatte sich bemüht, nicht so genau hinzuschauen und einfach nur hastig genickt. Nur raus hier, bevor der Laden noch voller wurde und sie noch mehr Leute sahen. Inzwischen hatte er Boerne alle Informationen gegeben, die er haben mußte, und der andere machte sich inzwischen fertig für seinen „Einsatz“. Mit eindeutig zu viel Spaß an der Sache, wie Thiel fand.

„Passen Sie bloß auf, daß Sie nicht auffallen.“

„Jaha …“

„Das ist kein Spiel, klar! Friesländer ist durchaus gefährlich. Wenn der merkt, daß ihm jemand hinterherschnüffelt –“

„Ich bin mir des Ernstes der Lage durchaus bewußt, Thiel.“ Boerne warf ihm einen Blick zu, der wohl seriös wirken sollte. Die Wirkung wurde allerdings etwas getrübt dadurch, daß er gerade dabei war, sich in dieses paillettenbesetzte Etwas zu zwängen.

„Muß da nicht noch irgendwie was mehr …“ Thiel wedelte unentschlossen auf Brusthöhe vor Boerne herum. Aber der schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ach was, das geht so. Entscheidend ist die Haltung, mit der man so ein Kleid trägt. Sehen Sie?“ Boerne warf sich in Positur und Thiel mußte widerwillig zugeben, daß das ganz gut … saß. Irgendwie. Wie auch immer. Er verscheuchte den Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf das Wesentliche.

„Wollen Sie sich nicht rasieren?“

„Der Bart bleibt dran!“ Boerne warf ihm einen empörten Blick zu.

„Aber –“

„Spätestens seit Conchita Wurst ist das ja wohl kein Problem mehr.“

Thiel hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich dachte, Sie stehen auf Opern. Wußte gar nicht, daß dieses Schlagerfestival nach Ihrem Geschmack ist.“

„Sie müssen gar nicht so anzüglich klingen, Thiel. Der Grand Prix d’Eurovision hat gewiß zahlreiche schwule Fans, aber unter den 200 Millionen, die da zusehen, sind auch ein paar Heteros.“

Thiel schnaubte. „Dann also mit Bart. Das sieht total bescheuert aus, Boerne.“

„Tut es nicht.“ Boerne drehte sich um und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Er sah tatsächlich auf eine merkwürdige Art überhaupt nicht bescheuert aus. Aber Thiel würde den Teufel tun und das laut aussprechen.

„Können wir dann endlich?“

***

„Hab‘ ich’s Ihnen nicht gesagt!“

Thiel nickte ergeben. Ja, es war gelaufen wie am Schnürchen. Boerne war nicht aufgefallen, sondern in die Menge eingetaucht, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan. Und dann hatte er es auch noch geschafft, ein wirklich wichtiges Gespräch mitzuhören. Und außerdem hatte einen Sekt oder zwei zu viel getrunken und war aufgekratzt wie eine Herde junger Katzen. Sagte man Herde bei Katzen? Egal.

„Hier, trinken Sie mal was.“ Er hielt Boerne ein Glas Wasser hin.

„Ich bin vollkommen nüchtern.“ Boerne warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, aber zum Glück nahm er auch das Glas und trank.

„Sie müssen zugeben, daß ich –“

„Ja! Ist ja schon gut.“

„Wie meinen?“ Boerne sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Das haben Sie gut gemacht.“

Boerne lächelte, und ihm wurde mit einem mal ganz komisch. Dabei hatte _er_ doch gar nichts getrunken. Sondern den ganzen Abend nur aus der Ferne verfolgt und mitgehört. Aber manchmal, wenn Boerne ihn nicht gerade endlos nervte mit seiner Forderung nach Anerkennung, als wüßte er selbst nicht gut genug, wie gut er war in seinem Job – manchmal hatte er so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Magen, wenn Boerne sich so sehr freute, bloß weil er was gesagt hatte, was doch eh klar war. Und daß Boerne immer noch dieses Kleid anhatte, das machte die Sache gerade nicht besser.

„Wollen Sie sich nicht …“, er machte eine Handbewegung, weil ihm „ausziehen“ gerade etwas zweideutig in den Ohren klang. Umziehen. Er hatte natürlich auch umziehen gemeint.

„Was Bequemeres anziehen? Sie haben recht, sieht ja ganz hübsch aus, aber ehrlich, vier Stunden reichen. Von den Schuhen will ich gar nicht erst reden.“

Thiel rollte mit den Augen. An die Schuhe wollte er lieber auch nicht denken. Die standen zum Glück schon vorne im Flur, ordentlich bei Boernes übrigen Schuhen. Jetzt war Boerne wenigstens nicht mehr ganz so viel größer. Nicht, daß ihn das normalerweise kümmerte. Aber man mußte es ja nicht noch schlimmer machen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendwas lief heute ganz und gar nicht rund. Als ob –

„Können Sie mir mal helfen?“

Er streckte den Kopf in Boernes Schlafzimmer. „Ist was?“

„Der Reißverschluß.“ Boerne warf ihm über die Schulter einen Blick zu. „Könnten Sie freundlicherweise …“

Er hatte den Reißverschluß schon fast bis nach unten gezogen, als ihm einfiel, daß Boerne das beim Anziehen doch auch selbst geschafft hatte. Irgendwie. Aber irgendwie war er dann auch zu abgelenkt, um da jetzt nachzufragen. Was wußte er schon, vielleicht war das ja anders. Beim Ausziehen. Es konnte sicher auch nicht schaden, wenn er dabei half, die Träger über die Schultern zu streifen. Sagte man da überhaupt Träger, wenn das alles so an einem Stück war? Er hatte echt keine Ahnung von Kleidern. Brauchte er ja auch nicht zu haben. Also, nicht mehr. Seine Finger glitten über Haut, die hier ganz glatt war. An den Oberarmen, so ohne Haare. An den Unterarmen hatte Boerne ja eigentlich viel zu viele Haare, also zumindest, wenn man ein Kleid dazu trug. Obwohl das tatsächlich alles gar nicht so störend gewesen war, wie er sich das vorgestellt hätte. Wenn er sich sowas jemals vorgestellt hätte. Was er nun wirklich noch nie getan hätte, wieso auch. Boerne räusperte sich, und er sah auf.

Ihr Blick traf sich im Spiegel.

Es wäre verdammt leicht gewesen, jetzt was Dummes zu sagen. Aber Boerne sagte nichts. Boerne drehte sich einfach nur zu ihm um.

* Fin *


End file.
